


BDSM

by Semi_problematic



Series: Crack [1]
Category: Eyewitness
Genre: BDSM, M/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: I don't even know.





	

Philep: *slaps lukass*  
Lukass: whut was dat  
Philep: platonic BDSM


End file.
